


A Lovers Sky

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Size Difference, Smut, petite!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder





	A Lovers Sky

The anxiety was written across his face as he scanned the crowd for you, spotting you a few seconds after you’d seen him. A huge smile split his features and impatience had him ducking under the barrier to run at you, scooping you off of the floor.

You squealed, relinquishing your hold on your suitcase, clinging to his neck as he moved in for a kiss. Jensen was breathless, his cheeks a little flushed as he set you down, the height between you making it a bit of a drop.

“I missed you,” he breathed, kissing you softly again.

“That’s very apparent,” you chided playfully, not resisting when he picked up your fallen luggage and slung one arm around your shoulders. “I missed you too.”

He kissed the top of your head, tugging you a little closer as you started to move through the arrivals lounge. There were a few stares of recognition from fans of Jensen’s show and you lowered your head, a little embarrassed. Pictures would undoubtedly surface on Twitter later on, although Jensen told you not to worry about it.

It had been a long few months. With him filming and you working overseas, it was difficult to maintain a relationship but somehow, you’d made it work. And it was all worth it to see him again, even if the ten hour flight to Austin had left you exhausted.

You were glad to even see his monster of a truck in the parking lot. Jensen unlocked it remotely, reluctantly parting from your side to place your suitcase in the backseat. “I was thinking you probably wanna go straight home for a shower.”

“And a nap,” you added, smiling at him as he opened the passenger side door for you. “I didn’t get much sleep on the plane.”

“Shoulda let me buy you a better seat,” Jensen quipped and you laughed, shaking your head. “I know,” he sighed, rolling his eyes, “carbon footprints.”

“Just doing my bit, babe,” you whispered, leaning in to kiss him before climbing into the truck. Jensen chuckled, closing the door like a proper gentleman, trotting around to the driver’s side. The truck roared to life as he turned the key in the ignition, flashing you a bright smile when he revved the engine. “Show off.”

“Hey,” he winked, “she’s a hybrid. Reducing _my_ carbon footprint.”

You laughed as he pulled away from the parking spot, guiding the truck out onto the freeway. The radio was set to a local station and you could just about hear the bouncy pop tune coming from the speakers. “Three whole weeks,” you hummed, stretching in the leather seat. “It’s gonna go too fast.”

Jensen shrugged, smiling over at you. “I’m gonna make it last. Starting with a nap.”

The rest of the drive across town to Jensen’s quiet suburban home was spent catching up on the last few days since you’d been able to speak on the phone. Supernatural was wrapping up on the latest season and Jensen was excited for where it was going.

Seeing his house at the end of the street made your chest constrict. This had always felt more like home that your dingy London apartment. You hoped it would be your proper home one day.

“Jared and Gen invited us over for a barbecue this weekend,” Jensen informed you, pulling the truck into the driveway. “Kids are excited to see you.”

“I’m excited to see them,” you replied, smiling at him. He switched off the ignition, pulling the keys out and opening his door. Before you could get to the handle, he was opening your door, holding it wide for you and offering his hand. “Thanks,” you whispered, a shy grin on your face.

“I thought, once you’ve chilled out, we could go out.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Won’t it be dark?”

He smirked. “Kinda the point. I wanna show you something.” Hauling your suitcase from the backseat, Jensen gestured to the house. “Go on in. I’ll take your stuff upstairs and make you some tea.”

“I really did miss you,” you murmured, stepping up to him, pressing up onto tiptoes to kiss him. Jensen grinned, kissing you back. When you turned away, he slapped your ass playfully and you giggled, heading off toward the house with his laughter echoing in your ears.

 

Both the shower and the two hours napping had done you the world of good. Jensen puttered around, doing something that he apparently didn’t want you to know about, which just made you smile. He’d always been a goofball - it was one of the things that had made you such good friends before you’d finally caved to your feelings for him.

Now, three years later, it seemed like you were spending more and more time apart. And the bit of news you’d kept from him was going to change that, or so you hoped.

“Hey,” Jensen’s voice made you look up as he walked into the bedroom where you’d just finishing lacing your sneakers, “you ready?”

“Yeah,” you smiled, lowering your foot to the ground and taking his hand as he offered it, “you gonna even give me a clue?”

Jensen’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he grinned. “Nope. It’s all a surprise.” He tugged you from the bedroom, leading you down and out of the front door. The truck was idling outside and you frowned at him, receiving nothing but a cheeky grin in response.

“What are you up to?”

“Me?” Jensen pointed at himself, still smiling. “Nothing that my gorgeous girlfriend doesn’t deserve.”

Your cheeks heated up and you scrambled into the truck, clicking your seatbelt into place and waiting patiently for him to get in. The smile on his face was still strong as he settled into his seat and started to back the truck out of the driveway.

The route wasn’t familiar to you and you kept throwing glances at Jensen, who remained steadfast in his silence, which both amused and infuriated you. It was obvious he’d put a lot of work into whatever he had planned.

Streetlights gave way to countryside darkness and the light pollution dwindled to nothing, only the moon and stars shining down. You leaned forward to look out at the bright full moon, hanging in the sky like a giant lantern.

“Wow,” you murmured, “I’ve never seen the moon so big and bright.” Smiling, you glanced at Jensen, who smiled back. “But, y’know, British weather - pretty much rain.”

He laughed at that, shaking his head as he kept the truck on a steady path. You sat back, folding your hands in your lap as the truck slowed, pulling off onto an empty side road that was bumpy enough to challenge the truck’s suspension.

Jensen pulled the truck to the side of the small road, near a fence that connected to a wooden gate. The headlights lit the area, showing nothing for miles except fields and trees. “This is it,” he announced, turning the ignition off but leaving the lights on.

“There’s,” you looked around, “Jensen, there’s nothing here.”

He grinned. “Not yet.” The cryptic remark left you frowning as he climbed out, walking around to open your door. You slipped out of your seat, still puzzled at what you were doing in the middle of nowhere. Jensen took your hand, leading you to the gate.

“What on earth are you doing?” you giggled, when he stopped at the gate, tugging you to his side. He swept his arm out over the fields, smiling widely.

“I just bought this land,” he explained, looking at you with a twinkle in his eyes. “Five acres of it. And I want to build a house.” His hands cupped yours, bringing your fingertips to his lips, keeping his gaze on yours. Tears were already brimming in your eyes before he even spoke. “I want to build _our_ house.”

Words wouldn’t form in your throat. Jensen kept smiling, his huge hands still holding yours.

“C’mon,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss you. “I brought dinner.”

You didn’t put up any resistance as he led you around the truck, stopping by the back door to grab a basket from the bench seat, one you hadn’t even noticed. As you saw what he’d actually done to the rear of the vehicle, you gasped, covering your mouth with one hand.

On the flatbed of the back of the truck, Jensen had laid a mattress, along with numerous blankets and cushions. There were glowsticks scattered across the fabrics, making it look like an ethereal plane.

“Jay, this is…” You shook your head, trying not to cry. “This is beautiful.”

Jensen smiled and dropped the basket onto the makeshift bed, turning to wrap his hands around your waist. He easily manhandled you up, allowing you to scramble up onto the mattress as he followed. The truck squeaked under his weight like it always did and you giggled as he shifted awkwardly in the limited space. “You like it?” he asked, laying beside you on the mattress; you nodded, unable to stop smiling. “There’s some strawberries and chocolate in the basket. I thought about whipped cream but -”

“Stop,” you whispered, placing one finger against his lips. “It’s perfect.” You hesitated, pulling your hand away. “I should really tell you something.” Concern flashed across his face and you rushed to assure him. “Nothing bad. Not really. I just… I quit.”

His eyebrows dipped. “What?”

“I quit,” you repeated. “I don’t want to spend months apart from you at a time. So I handed in my resignation. I’m going freelance so I can be with you in Vancouver and here when you’re not filming.”

Jensen stared and for a moment, you were worried that it wasn’t what he wanted. Having you there all the time might be too much for him - maybe you’d made the wrong decision. But before your doubts could grow any further, he leaned in, kissing you hard enough to push you back onto the mattress.

“I love you,” he hummed, barely parting from your lips to speak. “There’s nothing I want more than you with me.”

You laughed in relief, cupping his face as he covered your body with his. He’d always enjoyed the fact that he was so much bigger than you - you couldn’t deny the thrill of knowing he could toss you around like a rag doll. It was all you could do not to swoon when he pulled back, looking down at you with an animal-like hunger on his face.

“There’s something else,” Jensen muttered, his huge palm covering your hip. “In the basket.”

“What?” you asked, wondering what else he’d cooked up.

With a smirk, he sat up, grabbing the basket. The lid came off easily and Jensen reached in, pulling out a small black velvet box. You sucked in a breath, the blood suddenly pounding in your ears. “I know I should be down on one knee,” he whispered, opening the box, “but there’s not a whole lot of room in here.”

The ring sparkled in the glow of the stars and the moon, the glowsticks adding an eerie color to the small diamond cluster in the middle of the simple silver band. You’d never been one for flashy jewelry and the delicate ring suited you perfectly.

“Jay…”

“Before you say anything,” Jensen interrupted, plucking the ring from its velvet resting spot, holding it up, “I just wanna tell you… Y/N, you’re the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. In the three years we’ve had, I’ve never been more in love with anyone. And I would really, really appreciate it, if you would do me the honor of being my wife.”

Tears were hot on your eyes, easily spilling down your cheeks as you nodded, putting up no resistance when Jensen took your hand and slid the ring onto your finger. It fit perfectly; you wiggled your fingers, an almost hysterically joyful giggle leaving your lips.

“You’d appreciate it, huh?” you quipped - he laughed, nodding as you lifted your hand to cup his cheek. “All the yes, Jensen. I’ll marry you.”

His response was a deep kiss, one that had the truck squeaking under the joint weight of your bodies rocking the suspension. Jensen pushed you back, one thick leg sliding between yours, his thigh pressing into your core through your jeans - your reaction was to grind down onto him, making him groan into your mouth.

“You’re not planning on staying celibate, are you?” you whispered playfully. He chuckled at the comment, shaking his head.

“Hell, no,” Jensen growled, capturing your lips in a kiss again, pressing his thigh harder against your core. The seam of your pants ground against your clit and you whimpered, sliding your fingers through his hair as he licked into your mouth. When he broke away panting, his eyes were dark and you stared up at him with a lidded gaze, your bottom lip caught between your teeth. “In fact,” he continued, “I think I’m gonna make you scream, right here. Start as I mean to go on and all.”

Your cheeks heated up. “But we’re -”

“In the middle of nowhere.” His smirk accompanied raised eyebrows. “Exactly why I chose it.” He shifted his leg, grinding it against you, forcing you to gasp. “Bet I could make you cum just like this.” The weight of his body pinned you into the mattress, heightening your arousal as you writhed on his leg, literally dry-humping him. Jensen pressed harder, kissing you again, and you briefly wondered if he could feel how wet you were through the denim.

The kiss broke and you cried out, missing the satisfied expression on Jensen’s face. You were close enough to taste bliss and he knew it.

“Jensen,” you whimpered, “I’m gonna -”

“Cum for me,” he murmured, his mouth leaving hot wet kisses down your throat. “Wanna hear you.”

He got what he wanted - seconds later you were bucking underneath him, panties soaked and chest heaving. Growling, Jensen lifted his weight off of you, leaving you bereft as he reached for your pants. Your fingers were shaking when you tried to help him, arching your back so your ass was in mid-air, allowing him to tug to material down your thighs.

“Gonna fuck you,” he promised, tossing your pants to the side, his fingers hooking into the elastic of your drenched panties. “Right here under the stars.”

“I’m sure that sounded romantic in your head,” you teased, shrieking when he dragged you down the mattress, removing your panties in the process.

He laughed at your panic, your underwear dangling from one long finger. “Look how wet you are, baby,” he purred, rubbing the material between his thumb and forefinger. “That all for me?”

“Always,” you murmured back, reaching for his belt. The small scrap of fabric joined your pants as Jensen let you pull him close, fingers working to get the belt unbuckled and his pants down. Impatience got the better of him; he pushed you back again, kissing you as he removed his own trousers.

For a moment, you lost yourselves in the kiss, his cock digging into your hip through his boxers. A little thrill went down your spine, like every time you were this close to him, the feel of his thick bulge making your pussy clench in anticipation.

There wasn’t a need for words. Jensen’s hands shoved your top up, fingers expertly unhooking your bra, leaving you dressed only in moonlight. He sat back on his feet, his lustful gaze sweeping over you, smiling as your nipples hardened in the cool summer air.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, shedding his t-shirt and lowering himself over you, the warmth of his larger frame enough to eclipse the slight chill you were starting to feel. His clothed crotch ground against you and you whined needily, spreading your thighs to accommodate his hips. “Want me to take these off?”

You nodded, pouting. “Want you inside me.”

He shuddered at your words, almost snarling as he rushed to strip his boxers. Abandoning them at the bottom of the truck near the basket, Jensen wasted no time returning to the space between your legs, kissing you hungrily.

“Jensen,” you gasped, feeling his cock nudge your entrance, but he wasn’t about to give in. His fingers replaced his dick, two thick digits sliding into your slick channel. You cried out, clutching his shoulders as he worked you open. “God, Jen -”

“So needy,” he hummed, lowering his mouth to snag one hard nipple between his lips. “So wet for me.” The way your pussy squelched around his fingers, the wet sound impossibly loud against the background noise of the empty fields around you. There was a lingering fear that someone would discover you, but that was soon eclipsed by Jensen’s teeth scraping over your nipple, his fingers working harder to drag your second orgasm to fruition.

You arched and cried out his name, nails digging into his shoulders as he held his fingers inside you, feeling the way your walls pulsed around him. With a throaty growl, Jensen withdrew, watching you shudder.

He didn’t give you a moment to recover, swiftly replacing his fingers with his cock. Another chorus of your cries echoed into the darkness; Jensen pulled back as he met the tight resistance of your kegel muscles, using your slick to aid him when he pushed in again.

This time, he bottomed out, the tip of his cock nestling against your cervix and he held steady, giving you a moment to adjust to the stretch of him. Leaning down, he kissed away your whimpers, smiling against your mouth when you grabbed his face with both hands and wrapped your legs around his waist.

“I love you,” you whispered, looking into his eyes as he watched you. “So much.”

“Love you too,” he replied, rubbing his nose against yours. “More than you know.”

The truck squeaked again when Jensen rolled his hips, withdrawing and thrusting within the space of a second. His shaft throbbed inside you as he held himself still again, letting you feel him deep inside. You lifted your chin, gasping and whining desperately and Jensen groaned, sliding one hand up underneath your shoulder to bury his fingers in your hair.

“I can’t wait to have you beside me every night,” he groaned, his forehead slightly sweaty as he pressed it to yours. “Can’t wait for you to be my wife.”

A lazy smile stretched across your lips, obliterated by his next thrust - he didn’t stop this time, rocking into you with a steady rhythm, his mouth crashing into yours. In the darkness, surrounded by the soft glow of the neon lights and the stars above, Jensen made love to you in a way that stole your breath. It was almost like an out-of-body experience; every cell in your body sung with ecstasy, making it impossible to tell where you ended and he began.

You came again without a sound, too far gone to make any noise. Tremors made you roll your head from side to side and when Jensen’s hold on your hair tightened, you knew he was close. In the next second, warmth burst inside your core and wetness slicked a trail down your ass.

Jensen collapsed, spent and sweaty, his mouth buried against the curve of your throat, sucking lightly at the skin. Numbness seemed to spread through your limbs, leaving you sated and content, eyes closed as you listened to Jensen’s breathing and the crickets in the undergrowth around the truck.

“This was perfect,” you whispered, carding your fingers through his short hair, enjoying the weight of his body over yours, warm and protective. “You’re perfect.”

“You’re pretty damn awesome too,” he grunted, the sound muffled against your throat. “I don’t think I can move.”

“Then don’t,” you sighed, keeping your eyes closed, “I’m good here.”


End file.
